The NEW ANT Farm
by Firestone Piper
Summary: A new ANT farm has opened! Join us and enroll today!
1. Chapter 1: the fourm

**Good insert time of day, people of the internet! This is a registration form for OCs, for a brand new ANT Farm. Given how season three seems to b moving in a tangent, I have decided to set up a new one in Portland, Maine . **

**The Casco Bay High School will be open for business when I receive enough OCs to begin drafting the basic plot, beyond introducing my own OCS.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A.N.T. Farm.**

* * *

If you're going to be joining the A.N.T. Farm, you'll need to fill this out.

I need around 10 ANTs. If I end up receiving more then I'm going to have to choose some over others. First come, first serve does not apply here. If I like your character I will use it, if I don't then I won't. HOWEVER ONLY ONE A.N.T. per talent!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

Talent:

Crush:

Other:

* * *

If you're just a normal high school kid and ended up having to come to Portland for whatever reason then fill this out:

I'm assuming like around 6 normal kids should be about fine. Again, first come, first serve does not apply here either. If I like your character I will use it, if I don't then I won't.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Looks:

Personality:

Crush:

Extra:

Why did you come to Casco Bay High?:

* * *

**The characters will be part of a new story I plan to write. The original ANTs may appear, but only for a special event. After all, who travels from San Francisco to Maine for one episode?**

**The name of story would be The other A.N.T.S**** Here's a quick summary:**

**In Maine, a new A.N.T Program has opened it's doors. With new talents, and new plots and new ships, it's sure to be a wild ride.**

Name: Ally Pickett

Age: 13 (Birthday 21st June)

Gender: Female

Looks: Long, brown hair that has little strings of her hair going down her face by her ears but either wise she wears it in a braid down her back... she never really wears it down, sometimes she does, though. Her skin tone is light brown, almost looks like a is of small build and she is of 5'6 height, or average. and hazel eyes her weight

Personality: is very funny, optimistic, and nice. is hard not to like her.

Talent: Writing/ Songwriting

Crush: none yet

Other: She has written a few novels already, and many people have bought her books. She will often have her ant pad with her

in case she gets any inspiration.


	2. Chapter 2: Accepted ANTS

**Let's meet the A. Shall we? (Yes. Some of the talents are repeated, but I decided to let it slip)**

This is the first list of ANTS:) Feel free to submit even more:)

* * *

**The ANTS Have accepted into the Memory/Smartness Divison: (BIGGEST DIVISION)**

1. Quinn Sutton (Math, Tech. And Science)

2. Stevie Hronas (Math& Science)**  
**

3. Jared Poe (Writing)

4. Ally Pickett (Writing/ Songwriting)

5. Eli Drake (Chess Prodigy)

6. Luke Holmes (Memory)

7. Sean Ornelas (Hacker)

8. Reynard Washington (Memory/ Public Speaker)

9. Katie Miles (Seeing the future)

10. Katara Gold (Debating/ Arguing)

11. Laura Pearson (Writing)

12. Mitch Shakespear (Techie)

**The ANTS HAVE accepted into the Sports Division :**

1. Rosalie Adams (Writing/ Swimming)

2. Cody Franklin (Swimming)

3. Juliette Gray (Dancer)

4. Trey Berryman (Acting/ fishing)

5. Flower Writhers (Gymnast)

6. Christopher Elorama (Gymnast)

7. Hermes Apollo (Sports)

8. Matthias Rupo (Basketball)

**The ANTS HAVE accepted into the Acting/ Music/ Art Division:**

1. Jamie Miller (Acting/ Singing)

2. Jack Verdi (Painter)

3. Haleigh Blume (Music)

4. Peaks Bay (Rocker)

5. Diamond Writhers (Acting)

6. Blaze Writhers ( Singer)

* * *

Pairings To be voted on:

**Ally/ Cody**

**Juliette/ Trey**

**Blaze/ Peaks**

**Jared/ Katie**

**Diamond/ Hermes**

**Rosalie/ Jack**

**Flower/ Sean**

**Quinn/ Matthias**

**Laura/ Mitch**

* * *

**Teacher ideas to vote on:**

**Ruybe Mils: **A lively and eccentric lit. teacher. The kids like her because she is more down to earth and more "Normal" than the other teachers.

She was a ANT herself, and loves to show the class presentations about the classwork rather than do things out of the book.

**Neil Hanson: **The dreaded math teacher that nobody likes. you have to toe the line in his class. Also the gym teacher.


	3. Chapter 3: Final ANTS

**FINAL ANTS :)**

* * *

**The ANTS Have accepted into the Memory/Smartness Divison: (BIGGEST DIVISION)**

1. Quinn Sutton (Math, Tech. And Science)

2. Stevie Hronas (Math& Science)**  
**

3. Jared Poe (Writing)

4. Ally Pickett (Writing/ Songwriting)

5. Eli Drake (Chess Prodigy)

6. Luke Holmes (Memory)

7. Sean Ornelas (Hacker)

8. Reynard Washington (Memory/ Public Speaker)

9. Katie Miles (Seeing the future)

10. Katara Gold (Debating/ Arguing)

11. Laura Pearson (Writing)

12. Mitch Shakespear (Techie)

13. Cole Deleon (Physician)

14. Clara Oswin Sara Oswald (Smart/ Actress)

15. :Zoey LaGrange (Academics)

**The ANTS HAVE accepted into the Sports Division :**

1. Rosalie Adams (Writing/ Swimming)

2. Cody Franklin (Swimming)

3. Juliette Gray (Dancer)

4. Trey Berryman (Acting/ fishing)

5. Flower Writhers (Gymnast)

6. Christopher Elorama (Gymnast)

7. Hermes Apollo (Sports)

8. Matthias Rupo (Basketball)

**The ANTS HAVE accepted into the Acting/ Music/ Art Division:**

1. Jamie Miller (Acting/ Singing)

2. Jack Verdi (Painter)

3. Haleigh Blume (Music)

4. Peaks Bay (Rocker)

5. Diamond Writhers (Acting)

6. Blaze Writhers ( Singer)

* * *

SHIPS:

**Ally/ Cody/ Reynie (Love triangle)**

**Juliette/ Trey**

**Rosalie/ Jack**

**Flower/ Sean**

**Laura/ Mitch**

* * *

**Teacher/ ANT GUIDE**

**Ruybe Mills: **A lively and eccentric lit. teacher. The kids like her because she is more down to earth and more "Normal" than the other teachers.

She was a ANT herself, and loves to show the class presentations about the classwork rather than do things out of the book.

Not your everyday teacher.

* * *

Thank you guys!I honestly loved all of the OCS.

Now this story will be deleted sometime before Jan. 7th, and the new story,

The New ANTS will appear.

I'm so exited!

~FPSG~


	4. Chapter 4: Guess What?

THE NEW STORY IS UP!:) CHECK IT OUT!:)


End file.
